Enseñame a Vivir
by Anisademongirl
Summary: El mundo siempre estuvo plagado de criaturas que habitaban y coexistían en él, pero hubo una especie en específico que destaco y sobrepaso a las demás. La raza humana. A pesar de todo, una raza logro pasar desapercibida ante el ojo del hombre. Las personas les temen pero al mismo tiempo los toman como su fueran un cuento de hadas, aun así kyo Ghoul AU
1. Prólogo

**Enséñame a vivir**

 **Soy de lo peor, no me maten. Prometo actualizar los demás fics, solo déjenme publicar este otro…**

 **Disclaimer: CDM no me pertenece y… ¡maldito seas Ishida Sui-sensei!**

* * *

El mundo siempre estuvo plagado de criaturas que habitaban y coexistían en él, pero hubo una especie en específico que destaco y sobrepaso a las demás. La raza humana.

Los humanos crearon cosas asombrosas, eran seres pensantes y con inteligencia notable para llegar a su posición actual. Sin embargo, nunca les gustó la competencia, cualquier rastro de criaturas como ellos representaba un peligro que debía ser eliminado. A pesar de todo, una raza logro pasar desapercibida ante el ojo del hombre, pareciéndose tanto a él que nunca sospecharía, con habilidades sorprendentes y mecanismos de defensa inigualables, siendo su única desventaja el hecho que solo eran capaces de alimentarse de humanos. Los llamados "Ghouls".

Las personas les teme pero al mismo tiempo los toman como su fueran un cuento de hadas, pero son reales. Nadie sabe quién fue el primero, como ni cuando aparecieron, más allí están, ocultándose entre las sombras.

 _Cuidado con el negro has de tener,_

 _Al rojo has de temer_

 _Y de noche no saldrás_

 _Porque en su almuerzo te convertirás._

* * *

-Bienvenidos a Anteiku, ¿desean ordenar?- preguntó un chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y papel y pluma listos para escribir.

-Tres cafés, por favor- respondió el chico de ojos azules sentado del lado derecho junto al ventanal.

-¿Americano o descafeinado?

-Dos americanos- el gemelo del otro chico miro a su acompañante ubicado en el medio -¿Y tú?

-Descafeinado- contesto algo nervioso.

El mesero lo apunto y se marchó, dejando a los tres chicos solos.

-¿Verdad que es lindo, Kentin?

-¿Qué cosa?- el castaño se movió algo incómodo.

-El lugar

-Supongo…pero- Kentin escaneo el local con la mirada –Creo que es algo incómodo…

-¿Y eso?- los hermanos dijeron al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismos.

-Hay una chica allí que nos está mirando- replicó casi susurrando mientras apuntaba discretamente con el dedo índice hacia la barra. Efectivamente, una muchacha de largo cabello negro los observaba; cuando se percató de que había sido descubierta, apartó rápidamente la mirada.

-Bueno, no la culpo- uno de los gemelos puso su mejor sonrisa –Somos abrumadoramente sexys

-Alexy…

-Relájate, _Kentinito_ \- dijo el pelinegro enfatizando el apodo juguetonamente, pero a los pocos segundos su expresión cambio –Miren eso

-Ahora no, Armin, acaba de llegar el café- reprochó su hermano.

-Hablo enserio- insistió señalando al televisor con la cabeza.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver hacia este mientras daba las noticias de la tarde.

-…se localizó el cuerpo de un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de edad en un callejón del distrito 20. La víctima presentaba múltiples cortes en el pecho parecidos a puñaladas y carecía de ojos- Alexy puso cara de asco –Los fluidos encontrados cerca de la escena indican que el perpetrador pudo haber sido un ghoul; la CCG ya se ha llevado muestras para realizar análisis más a fondo…

Thales, el mesero, cuyo nombre se podía leer en su placa, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Tenía que ser justo aquí…-murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que sus tres clientes le oyera.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la pregunta le cayó de sorpresa.

-Esto…es que ese tipo de cosas no suelen pasar en el 20 y me pareció extraño- respondió con tranquilidad y se fue.

-Que loco- comentó Alexy –Por cierto ¿Tu padre no trabaja en esa cosa…CCP?

-CCG- corrigió Kentin –Sí, trabaja como investigador. Lo más seguro es que este en el caso.

-¿Has visto alguna vez a un ghoul?- preguntó el gamer con cierta emoción.

-No, jamás…

-¿Sabes cómo lucen?

-¡Les digo que no!- se aclaró la garganta –Y si valoraran su vida, no quisieran saber cómo lucen…

-Yo creo que son una clase de monstruos mutantes- interrumpió Armin.

-No todo es como en los videojuegos, quizás sean iguales a los humanos

-¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?!

* * *

La mirada de aquella chica nunca se despegó de la mesa de tres. Incluso cuando abandonaron el local.

-Cálmate, Valentine, solo son simples personas como tú o yo- un chico de argos cabellos castaños puso la mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

-Tsk, claro, como no- apartó la mano de un golpe y camino hasta las escaleras del personal.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya se acabó mi turno, Dimitry, me voy a casa

-Esa no es la salida ¿sabes?

-Muy gracioso

-Gracias

* * *

Alexy: Humano

Armin: Humano

Kentin: Humano

Thales: Humano

Valentine: Humana

Dimitry: Humano

* * *

 **Best crossover ever *aplausos de foca retrasada***

 **Esto es algo incómodo…meh.**

 **Verán, esta cosa rara se me ocurrió ayer mientras veía Tokyo Ghoul y dije: "Mi misma, ¿Qué pasaría si Tokyo Ghoul se mezclara con CDM?"….. Amen.**

 **Es un SYOC porque la cabeza no me da para tantos personajes y me gusta hacer SYOCs y conocer un poquito a las personas que se animaron a enviar una ficha.**

 **Se recomienda leer todo antes de llenar la ficha.**

 **Ficha de Oc (el contenido puede variar dependiendo la raza, para más información y si no entiende la terminología específica usada en el anexo siguiente, consulte google)**

 _ **General**_

 **Nombre completo:**

 **Edad:**

 **Chico y raza (ghoul, ghoul artificial o humana):**

 **Si se va a elegir Thales, debe ser humana.**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Historia (en caso de haber elegido a Viktor, deben de ser amigos de la infancia):**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Actividades en las que es buena:**

 **Actividades en las que es mala:**

 **Va a la escuela, trabaja en Anteiku o trabaja/tiene otro negocio (se puede ir a la escuela y al mismo tiempo trabajar, si es humana no puede trabajar en Anteiku):**

 **Extra:**

 _ **Específico**_

 _ **Si el personaje es ghoul**_

 **Tipo de kagune y descripción del mismo (ukaku, koukaku, rinkaku, bikaku o quimera, si tiene kakuja es opcional):**

 **Clasificación (SSS, SS, S, A, B o C):**

 **Opinión sobre los humanos:**

 **Estado de la familia (vivos o muertos; en caso de estar vivos, poner los miembros y su relación con su Oc):**

 **Mascara que usa:**

 _ **Si el personaje es un ghoul artificial**_

 **Tipo de kagune:**

 **Ojo donde se manifiesta el kakugan (derecho o izquierdo):**

 **Estado de la familia:**

 **Clasificación:**

 **Razón por la cual se volvieron ghouls:**

 **Opinión sobre ghouls y humanos:**

 **Mascara que usa:**

 _ **Si el personaje es humano**_

 **Relación con la familia y miembros de la misma:**

 **Quinque (en algún punto de la historia obtendrán uno):**

 **Opinión sobre los ghouls:**

 _ **Glosario (sacado de la wikia de Tokyo Ghoul)**_

 **Kakugan: Un Kakugan es la denominación que se le da a los ojos de un ghoul, cuando las pupilas de estos se tornan rojas y la esclerótica negra.**

 **Kagune:** **Kagune es el órgano depredador de un Ghoul, el cual funciona como un arma.**

 **Ukaku: Kagune Ukaku se liberan a la altura de los hombros, creando un par de alas. Los usuarios de tipo ukaku se especializan en el uso de ataques de alta velocidad.**

 **Bikaku: Kagune Bikaku típicamente tiene una apariencia de cola, y se libera alrededor de la cola-hueso / coxis. Es bueno para los ataques de media distancia y tiene delito decente, ofensa, defensa y velocidad. Por lo tanto, no tienen fortalezas o debilidades notables como el kagune basado en otros tipos de Rc.**

 **Rinkaku: Kagune Rinkaku tiene una apariencia similar a tentáculos escamosos y se libera en la parte posterior de la cintura. Un portador rinkaku tiene una potente capacidad de regeneración y su aspecto y estructura peculiar le da un poder de ataque superior. Un rinkaku sobresale en la fuerza bruta.**

 **Koukaku: Kagune Koukaku se libera por debajo del omóplato. Esto se consigue por una alta densidad de células RC. Es pesado y extremadamente robusto. De todos los kagunes, tienen la mayor robustez y son especialmente adecuados para la defensa. Normalmente, se forman en armaduras o escudos.**

 **Quimera:** **Cuando dos Ghouls con diferentes Tipos de Rc tienen hijos, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que estos hereden los Tipos de Rc de ambos padres. Esta característica parece ser extremadamente rara, con sólo una pequeña cantidad de ejemplos conocidos.**

 **Kakuja: Cuando los ghouls canibalizan repetidamente otros ghouls, rara vez desarrollan una kagune anormal, aparte de la kagune común. Este kagune suele parecer una forma semejante a una armadura, y ghouls con tales kagune son llamados kakujas.**

 **Quinque: Un Quinque es un arma que ha sido creada cuando se funde el Kakuhou extraído de un ghoul dentro de una capa de Acero de Quinque. El Quinque emite señales eléctricas que estimulan el Kakuhou para liberar y controlar el Kagune. Los Quinques se suelen transportar en Bolsos o Maletas.**

 **El Quinque puede estar hecho en base a diversos modelos de armas como hachas, pistolas, escudos o espadas, pero aun así retendrá características del Kagune original.**

 **Clasificación: Las Clasificaciones son el sistema utilizado por la Comisión de Contramedidas Ghoul para clasificar a los Ghouls con respecto a su capacidad individual y su nivel de amenaza. Siendo SSS la más peligrosa.**

 **Kakuhou:** **Un Kakuhou es un órgano en forma de bolsa presente en los Ghoul. El objetivo de éste órgano es almacenar Células Rc que son transportadas a través de la sangre.**

 **Me llevo bastante tiempo copiar y pegar la información e intentar que fuera lo mínimo pero se entendiera.**

 **Ojala quieran participar.**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Enséñame a Vivir**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Marianto023: ¡Muchas gracias! Yo no tenía ni idea que ya había un fanfic relacionado con los ghouls en el archivo pero eso no me detendrá MUAHAHAHAHAcoughcoughcough.**

 **Minnisa Targana: *canta Unravel contigo* Me alegra que hayas querido participar.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Haruka Heider y Shionlover por enviar sus fichas, ¡abrazos y galletitas virtuales!**

 **(Por cierto, fanfiction dice que este fic tiene 3 reviews pero yo solo puedo ver dos, no sé si es un error o que)**

 **Disclaimer: Kaneki no hizo nada malo (¡Kaneki! *Llora*) y yo tampoco estoy haciendo algo malo publicando esto, es solo para entretener.**

* * *

El día en el que Nathaniel casi muere era un día lluvioso. Por alguna razón, no había parado de caer agua del cielo desde el amanecer o quizás antes.

La primera parte de ese día transcurrió con total normalidad; ir a clases, tomar el almuerzo, leer una novela policíaca, trabajo de delegado y salir del instituto tarde. Nada fuera de lo normal. A pesar de las constantes advertencias de su compañera delegada, Melody, acerca de los recientes ataques de aquellas criaturas fantásticas llamadas ghouls, el chico decidió quedarse aún más tarde de lo normal.

En lo personal, él no creía que seres tan asombrosos y a la vez peligrosos existieran. _"Solo cree en lo que puedas ver"_ , ese era su lema.

Las calles estaban desoladas, de vez en cuando se podía topar con un borracho o vagabundo. La iluminación era muy poca y el silencio le incomodaba. Paso por la cafetería tan familiar en la que había visto a los gemelos de vez en cuando. En el preciso instante en el que llegó al puente, un fuerte ruido se escuchó y las sombras parecieron moverse.

- _Relájate, Nathaniel, no existen tales cosas como los fantasmas-_ se repetía una y otra vez mientras reunía el valor para pasar debajo de la construcción.

- _¿Y si es un ghoul?-_ una vocecilla le preguntaba.

- _¡Cállate!-_ se regañó a sí mismo – _Tampoco son reales_

 _-¿Y si lo fueran?_

Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso decidido…

 _¡Crack!_

…del cual se arrepintió profundamente.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, el rubio solo sintió una gran fuerza sacarlo volando hasta el otro lado de la calle y algo atravesándole la pierna derecha. Unos intimidantes ojos rojos lo miraban cargados de furia.

Aquella cosa, después se dio cuenta que era una cola, que le impedía moverse se apartó de él y se enrosco en la pierna izquierda de la persona. Sus atarantados ojos le permitieron divisar otra…cosa enroscada en su brazo derecho de color rojo brillante. Llevaba una capucha negra que hacia sombra en su rostro y al mismo tiempo evitaba que su cara fuera visible.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- la burlona y melosa voz femenina le dijo.

-N-No…m-me…m-mates…- pronunció débilmente, presa del terror.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso quieres que te perdone la vida?- su tono se volvió despiadado -¡¿DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HA HECHO TU GENTE?!

La cola se clavó nuevamente en la extremidad del delegado, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Nathaniel gritó.

-Ay, perdón, no fue mi _intención_ \- se hundió más en su piel.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y no hallaba sonido alguno que pudiera volver a salir de su boca.

-¡¿Ahora qué tienes que decir rubito?! ¡¿Vas a seguir rogando por tu vida?!

-Ya basta, Ange- otro individuo hizo su aparición –No es él al que buscamos

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Y justo ahora que empezábamos a divertirnos

-Además, ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sin una máscara puesta?

-Bueeeno…no quería que se ensuciara

-Tenemos que ir con Vanya a que te haga una nueva…

-NI EN SUEÑOS

-Como quieras, solo déjalo ir- la voz masculina se fue alejando.

-Ok…dulces sueños- la sonrisa de la chica fue lo último que vio antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

-¿Estas realmente bien?- la muchacha castaña le preguntó por enésima vez.

-Sí, Melody, ya te dijo que sí- intento calmarla otra joven de cabellos teñidos de verde y azul en las puntas.

-Pero es que me preocupo, Dasha, ¿Y si los doctores lo diagnosticaron mal?- Melody replicó y la otra acompañante suspiró.

-No pasa nada, solo es una pequeña herida en la pierna- el chico rubio recostado en la camilla del hospital contesto con tranquilidad y su habitual sonrisa amable.

-Si con pequeña herida te refieres a un agujero del tamaño de un puño, entonces sí, es una pequeña herida- Rosalya dijo.

Casi todos sus compañeros de clase fueron a visitar a Nathaniel en cuanto les llegó la noticia de que ya podían entrar los amigos y conocidos, siendo excepciones Castiel, Lysandro, Jade y Amber y sus amigas.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?- Alexy le lanzo una mirada curiosa.

Él vaciló por un momento, trayendo de vuelta los recuerdos que hubiera preferido olvidar. –Estaba caminando de regreso a casa y una persona me atacó…

-¿Eso es todo?- Nath dudó si debería contarles o no, exhaló y prosiguió.

-Tenía una especie de…cola brillante y sus ojos eran rojos…-Dasha e Iris se tensaron.

-Creo que al doctor se le pasó la anestesia- Kim concluyó.

-No, no, lo digo enserio…

-Te creo- Kentin, que había estado callado hasta el momento, anunció –Estoy casi seguro de que lo que te atacó fue un ghoul

-¿Un ghoul?- preguntaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, mi padre me ha hablado de ellos, dice que son muy parecidos a los humanos y que tienen armas que brillan…

-Según yo, las únicas armas que brillan son los sables de luz- Armin opinó y recibió un pisotón de parte de Rosa.

-Como decía, tienen armas que brillan adheridas a sus cuerpos o algo parecido

-La teoría de Kentin tampoco está mal- Peggy puso su mano en la barbilla –Ha habido varios casos de ataques como este en el distrito últimamente

-Solo que esta vez nadie murió- añadió Violeta tímidamente.

-Y esperemos que ese sea el resultado de los que siguen

* * *

 _Había una vez, una pequeña niña que vivía en un hermoso y tranquilo pueblo._

 _Tenía una madre y un padre que la querían y una hermana que adoraba con toda su alma._ _Estaba rodeada de amor y cariño._

 _La niña y su familia eran diferentes y si el resto del pueblo se enterara, todos entrarían en pánico, pero allí continuaban viviendo._

 _Ella aprendió a amar a los pobladores como si fueran su propia familia y especie, fue por eso que su traición le dolió más._

 _Sus padres nunca habían matado al menos que fuera por necesidad, nunca les habían hecho daño a sus vecinos y aun así, vinieron a buscarlos._

 _Aquella fría noche, la niña se quedó sola, con un padre muerto y una madre y hermana desaparecidas._

 _Huyó._

 _Recorrió el mundo entero en busca de un lugar seguro._

 _La princesa de esta tragedia nunca tuvo un final feliz._

* * *

Armin: Humano

Kentin: Humano

Thales: Humano (?)

Valentine: Humana (?)

Dimitry: Humano (?)

Nathaniel: Humano

"Ange": Ghoul

Melody: Humana

Dasha: Humana (?)

Rosalya: Humana

Kim: Humana

Peggy: Humana

Iris: Humana (?)

Violeta: Humana

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

 **El SYOC sigue abierto hasta que en resumen o summary diga lo contrario, así que envíen una ficha, no muerdo ;)**

 **Castiel- Angelique Heider por Haruka Heider**

 **Armin- Valentine Bellerose**

 **Alexy- Evangeline Hiragisawa por MinkiChan12**

 **Viktor-Olivia Day-Lewis por MiawChu**

 **Kentin- Crowe Aldrich por Shionlover**

 **Nathaniel- Tara Sturlen por Danica4412**

 **Lysandro- Vanya Mishell Von Wegberg (espero haberlo escrito bien) por Minnisa Targana**

 **Jade- Cielo Marie Skylar Swan por PinkyYo**

 **Dake- Dasha Williams por marianto023**

 **Thales-**

 **Dimitry- Yalexy "Yayz" Albir por LunioFlower**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**

 **ACTUALIZADO 23/07/16: Solo queda Thales.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Enséñame a Vivir**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **PinkyYo/Sabr1: Estas perdonada, ¡Tokyo Ghoul es el mejor manga/anime del mundo! ,…no, de hecho no, te rompe el corazón en mil pedazos pero aun así terminas amándolo. *susurro* tienes que verlo/leerlo…**

 **Marianto023: ¡Gracias! Me alegro de ver que te guste lo que escribo.**

 **Minnisa Tragana: Bueno, desde el primer capítulo del manga o anime ya hay sangre. Armin no perderá su sentido del humor incluso si el mundo se está acabando.**

 **Shionlover: Yo también lo sentí corto (juro que se veía más largo en el documento de Word), pero los capítulos largos nunca han sido mi especialidad.**

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche, sus padres y hermana ya se habían ido a dormir. La fuerte luz artificial que emanaba la computadora hacía que tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos; el chico tenía ojeras y un cansancio enorme.

Los doctores lo habían dado de alta rápidamente, su herida no era tan grave, fácilmente podía ser tratada en casa y en dos semanas podría volver a clases con unas muletas. Ya llevaba una semana.

A espaldas de su familia, Nathaniel buscaba cada noche información acerca de aquella criatura que lo había atacado. Estadísticas, reportajes, noticias, lo que fuera.

Si tan solo tuviera acceso a la base de datos de la CCG…

Esa noche, encontró que eran seres abrumadoramente parecidos a los humanos, poseían algo llamado kagune, sus ojos se volvían rojos cuando activaban el kagune o cuando tenían mucha hambre. Averiguó, gracias a una entrevista a un experto en ghouls, que eran incapaces de consumir alimentos humanos, les causaba malestar y sabía horrible. Llegó a imaginar cómo sería su vida si no pudiera comer más lo que le gustaba.

No halló nada más.

Suspiró y se tumbó en su cama, dejando la laptop en la mesa de noche.

No importaba cuantas veces leía y releía la información, no sacaba nada útil, nada que lo llevara al paradero de su atacante. Así es, el amable delegado quería venganza.

La única forma de conseguir lo que necesitaba era convertirse en investigador ghoul, pero solo con ver a su padre estresado a causa del trabajo que esto conllevaba y las noticias de los miles soldados de niveles bajos que morían en intentos de masacrar a alguna organización bastaba para olvidar la idea.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Iris y Tara entraron en el aula de ciencias al mismo tiempo. Lo primero que notó la castaña fue la ausencia del delegado principal. ¿Por qué? Muy fácil, Amber y Melody tenían un humor espantoso.

Iris se sentó junto a Dasha y Tara se acercó discretamente a su mesa. Rosalya ya estaba allí.

-Hola Tara ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto sonriente la peliblanca.

-Yo bastante bien, pero ¿Dónde está Nathaniel?

-No estabas la semana pasada así que no te enteraste…- murmuró Rosa, su tono volviéndose más serio.

-¿Qué le paso?- la ojinegra insistió, la preocupación haciéndose notar en su rostro. A pesar de no ser la más atenta de las personas, hace poco había oído ciertos rumores acerca de un ataque, no podía ser él… ¿o sí?

-Verás, a Nathaniel lo atacó un ghoul- soltó sin preámbulos. Tara pudo sentir como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron.

-¿U-Un ghoul?

-Sí, un ghoul, o al menos eso es lo que cree Kentin

La chica no se atrevió a continuar con la conversación y optó por esperar en silencio a que Doña Delanay llegara. Definitivamente alguien le debía una buena explicación y sabía perfectamente donde encontrarla.

El día transcurrió de la forma más normal posible, Tara no podía esperar para ir a Anteiku pero primero tenía que ir a trabajar.

Había conseguido empleo en una pequeña pastelería como ayudante, la paga no era la mejor pero le alcanzaba para lo que necesitaba.

-Buenas tardes, querida- la saludó su jefa, una mujer de edad avanzada pero llena de vida.

-Buenas tardes- respondió y corrió hasta la cocina, se puso su delantal y sacó los pasteles recién hechos para acomodarlos fuera.

La campanita de la puerta sonó, un cliente.

-Bienveni…- la castaña se detuvo en seco, delante de ella se encontraba la persona que menos quería ver, en ese momento y en cualquier otro.

-Eres _tu_ \- la rubia frunció el ceño –Creí que había gente de mejor clase por aquí

-Estamos en las mismas, Ámber, no esperaba que vinieras _por aquí_

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!

-A nada, a nada- contestó moviendo las manos como si le restara importancia –Como sea… ¿Qué vas a querer?

-¿Eh?-Ámber la miro algo confundida.

-Estas en una pastelería donde se venden pasteles- dijo pronunciando las palabras más lento de lo normal –Normalmente, cuando la gente entra, es porque quiere comprar algo

-¡No me hables como si fuera una idiota!- la cara de la ojiceleste se puso roja de enojo.

-Lo siento, pensé que no tenías un cerebro allí dentro, pero no había forma de saberlo- señaló la cabeza de la otra chica.

-¡Ugh!- y salió del lugar.

-No me dio tiempo de decirle que hay 20% de descuento en cualquier pastel de chocolate…

* * *

-¡¿Qué haces allí sentada?! ¡Has algo productivo!- Valentine le gritaba a Dasha desde la barra.

-Eh…pero si es mi día libre- la peliverde infló sus cachetes de forma juguetona.

En ese momento no tenían clientes, eran ya las 9 p.m., el ambiente estaba muy relajado y los únicos presentes eran Valentine, Dasha, Dimitry y Crowe.

Valentine llevaba puesto el uniforme usual de camarera y Dasha, en cierto modo, también. A la chica le gustaba vestir de lolita, usaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de color negro (o rosa en algunas ocasiones) y un moño avellana, las mangas eran tan largas que sus manos no se alcanzaban a ver.

-Entonces ni te molestes en venir

-Eres muy fría, pero sé que en el fondo estas contenta de verme- sonrió.

-Ni en un millón de años

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro una muy cansada Tara.

-Bienvenida- la pelinegra le entregó la carta unos segundos después de que se hubiera sentado -¿Qué vas a ordenar?

-Lo de siempre…y creo que quiero un cheescake- respondió vagamente.

-No comas cosas que tu cuerpo no necesita- Val suspiró, pero no dijo nada más.

Dasha se sentó rápidamente en la mesa de su amiga con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, supongo…

-Aja, ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada

-Algo paso en la escuela, ¿no es así?- quizá ambas chicas asistieran al mismo instituto, pero rara vez tenían clases juntas y tiempo para poder platicar, además, cada una tenía su círculo de amistades.

-No, no exactamente- suspiró derrotada –Me inquietan los recientes ataques de ghouls, ¿no sabes de casualidad quien pudo haber atacado a Nathaniel?

-Así que te preocupas por él, ¿acaso te gusta?- la lolita preguntó burlona.

-N-No- las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron rosas -¡Y no me cambies el tema!

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, pero creo saber quién fue

-¡¿Quién?!

-No me creas, pero pienso que es Angelique

-¿Ange?

-Sip, esa misma noche la vi salir de aquí medio sospechosa, además, Castiel la siguió y cuando regresaron, le estaba dando un sermón

-¿Castiel dándole un sermón a alguien? ¿No es normalmente al revés?- Dasha se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-¡Hola!

-Hablando del rey de roma- en ese preciso instante, Angelique apareció. Tenía cabellos casi negros y unos bonitos ojos marrones, siempre usaba un poco de maquillaje, en especial el delineado felino que tanto le gustaba.

Detrás de Ange, estaba otra chica de largos cabellos rosas y violetas, esa vez no los había recogido en algún peinado complicado que involucrara trenzas.

-¡¿Liv?!- Dasha exclamó, claramente sorprendida.

-La única e irremplazable- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué hacen las dos aquí?!- la ojiverde no salía de su asombro, hace mucho que no había visto a Olivia, siempre ocupada con su trabajo como modelo.

-Yo trabajo aquí- Ange indicó.

-Tara nos llamó, a todos- Liv informó y Dasha palideció. Cuando se refería a todos, era literalmente a _todos_ los que encontraban refugio en Anteiku o tenían algo que ver con la cafetería.

Valentine se acercó a la mesa y dejo una taza de café enfrente de la castaña. Se sorprendió al ver a la modelo, pero entendió lo que su llegada significaba. Tenían que hablar entre todos.

-Le diré a Dimitry que están aquí- anunció y se fue por las escaleras al segundo piso.

En el lapso de tiempo en el que el jefe bajaba a recibir a los invitados, arribaron el resto de las personas convocadas. Castiel, el pelirrojo siempre de mal humor, acompañado de Lysandro, el albino con heterocromía, seguido de los hermanos Iris y Thales, Vanya, una joven de largos cabellos negros, y Evangeline, poseedora de un rizado cabello del mismo color, llegaron juntas, por último llego Jade. El único que decidió ni ir fue Dake, aunque a nadie le extraño su ausencia.

-Creo que será mejor que suban- Dimitry les dijo a los presentes y luego se giró a sus dos empleadas en turno mientras que los demás caminaban hacia las escaleras –Asegúrense de cerrar bien las cortinas y, si pueden, vean si no hay personas cerca.

Valentine y Crowe asintieron. Sabían que cuando decía "personas", se refería en realidad a las "palomas".

* * *

 _Había una vez, una familia conformada por un padre, una madre, una hija mayor y un hijo menor. El padre pertenecía a un clan diferente al de la madre, por lo tanto, su relación era mal vista. El clan de la madre castigaba seriamente a las personas que se relacionaran con los vecinos._

 _La niña y el niño eran el resultado del amor entre estas dos personas, la prueba de que ambos clanes podían convivir el uno con el otro._

 _El padre, desafortunadamente, era una persona cruel y despiadada, así que el clan de la madre lo asesino._

 _Los miembros restantes de la familia huyeron._

 _Quizá no había lugar para los niños híbridos en el mundo._

* * *

Armin: Humano

Kentin: Humano

Thales: ?

Valentine: ?

Dimitry: ?

Nathaniel: Humano

Ange/Angelique: ?

Melody: Humana

Dasha: ?

Rosalya: Humana

Kim: Humana

Peggy: Humana

Iris: ?

Violeta: Humana

Tara: ?

Ámber: Humana

Olivia: ?

Castiel: ?

Lysandro: ?

Vanya: ?

Evangeline: ?

Jade: ?

Crowe: ?

* * *

 **Este capítulo lo empecé muy inspirada pero lo termine muy al aventón, y lo curioso es que es uno de los más largos que he hecho en un tiempo.**

 **Me da mucho gusto que más gente se haya animado a participar y también agradezco a las personas que leen lo que escribo aunque no dejen reviews.**

 **Como las dueñas de las maravillosas Ocs ya saben, hice un** _ **board**_ **en Pinterest con el mismo nombre del fic donde están los bocetos de las Ocs (pondré una que otra imagen si es que me da tiempo), por si quieren ver un poco como lucen ya que las descripciones no se me dan mucho.**

 **R &R **

**Anisademongirl**


End file.
